Wild West
|zombies= }} |Zombies= |Unlock=Một World Key hoặc NA: $4.99, EU: 4,49€, UK: £2.99 |before=<< |after=>>}} :Tìm cho bản Trung Quốc, xem Wild West (bản Trung Quốc). Wild West (tạm dịch: Miền Tây Hoang Dã) là thế giới thứ ba trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. ''Nó được lấy cảm hứng từ vùng miền tây xưa kia của nước Mỹ, nơi nổi tiếng qua các bộ phim điện ảnh với khí hậu khô hạn và những chàng cao bồi (nay là zombie). Người chơi có thể mở khóa thế giới này bằng một chiếc Chìa khóa xuyên không gian hoặc mua bằng tiền thật với giá 4.99 đô. Trong thế giới này, thành phần môi trường chính là những chiếc xe goòng đặt trên các đường ray ở vị trí ngẫu nhiên trên bãi trồng. Người chơi không thể trồng bất kì loại cây nào lên các đường ray này, nhưng có thể trồng được lên xe goòng và di chuyển cả xe cả cây tự do trên đường ray qua nhiều hàng khác nhau. Có vẻ như thời điểm diễn ra ở thế giới này rơi vào khoảng cuối thế kỉ 19. Mô tả trong game ''Head down the dusty trail for a showdown with the outlaw zombies of yesteryear! Gather up your plants for the big Brain Rush of 1850! Hãy đi vào con đường đầy bụi bặm để tham gia vào cuộc đấu súng với những zombie ngoài vòng pháp luật trong năm qua! Gom cây của mình lại để chuẩn bị cho Cơn Sốt Não cực lớn trong năm 1850! Thứ tự các sự kiện Người chơi cần một chiếc Chìa khóa xuyên không gian hoặc bỏ ra 4.99 đô để có thể vào được Wild West. Sau khi đập tan một vài cuộc tấn công của zombie, đến cuối Ngày 7, một tờ thông báo truy nã vẽ một bộ não sẽ hiện ra, và zombie đưa ra khoản tiền thưởng 500 đô-la cho nó. Đến Ngày 8, Tiến sĩ Zomboss sẽ viết một lá thư cho người chơi, ngay sau đó là một cuộc tấn công cực lớn của zombie, và nếu đánh bại cuộc tấn công này, người chơi sẽ lấy được một chiếc Chìa khóa xuyên không gian. Vào Ngày 25, người chơi nhận được một lá thư khác của lão tiến sĩ, và sau đó phải đấu với cỗ máy Zombot War Wagon của lão. Đến cuối cùng, lão tiến sĩ cùng lũ zombie một lần nữa thất bại, và phải bỏ đi với một lời hẹn gặp lại. Các màn Các màn chính *Phần thưởng mà không phải là túi tiền sẽ chỉ nhận được một lần. Mục tiêu để thành công Mục tiêu cơ bản trong game thứ hai này cũng tương tự như game đầu tiên, đó là xây dựng một hệ thống hỏa lực - phòng thủ đủ mạnh để ngăn chặn zombie tiến vào nhà người chơi. Tuy nhiên, một đến ba yêu cầu đặc biệt sẽ có thể xuất hiện trong màn. Người chơi phải hoàn thành tất cả các yêu cầu để đi tiếp sang màn tiếp theo. Nếu người chơi không hoàn thành hệt các yêu cầu đó hoặc để zombie vào được nhà, game sẽ buộc người chơi phải chơi lại màn đó. Ngày 4 (Not OK Corral I) * Sống sót qua các đợt tấn công của zombie Ngày 6 (Last Stand I) * Thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để tiêu diệt zombie Ngày 8 * Sống sót được qua đợt tấn công cực lớn trong Wild West * Qua màn mà không cần máy cắt cỏ nào Ngày 9 (Lock and Loaded I) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn. Ngày 11 * Sử dụng không quá 500 mặt trời Ngày 12 (Not OK Corral II) * Sống sót qua các đợt tấn công của zombie Ngày 15 * Không để mất quá 2 cây Ngày 16 (Save our Seeds I) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Ngày 17 * Không để zombie giẫm lên luống hoa Ngày 18 (Last Stand II) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn. Ngày 19 * Không để mất quá 2 cây * Sử dụng không quá 2000 mặt trời Ngày 20 (Not OK Corral III) * Sống sót qua các đợt tấn công của zombie Ngày 21 * Sử dụng không quá 1750 mặt trời * Không để zombie giẫm lên luống hoa Ngày 22 (Lock and Loaded II) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn. Ngày 23 * Không để zombie giẫm lên luống hoa * Không để mất quá 1 cây Ngày 24 (Save our Seeds II) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Các màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) Brain Buster là các màn có yêu cầu và luật chơi đặc biệt, tương tự như mini-game ở game đầu tiên. Save Our Seeds : Trang chi tiết: Save Our Seeds Trong Brain Buster này, người chơi phải qua màn mà không được để mất các cây Wall-nut đặt trên xe goòng có sọc vàng đen dưới chân. Nếu để mất các cây đó, màn chơi sẽ buộc phải bắt đầu lại. Trong các bản update trước đây, người chơi có thể đào cây cần bảo vệ lên, nhưng sau này, chiếc xẻng bị bỏ đi để tránh khiến người chơi thua ngay lập tức. Nhờ có xe goòng mà các cây này có thể di chuyển sang hàng khác để tránh bị tấn công. Not OK Corral : Trang chi tiết: Not OK Corral Not OK Corral là Brain Buster đặc hữu của Wild West. Đây là các màn có băng chuyền, và loại cây, cũng như số lượng được cho của chúng là cố định. Trong mini-game này, đầu tiên người chơi phải trồng một cây, sau đó zombie đầu tiên sẽ xuất hiện ở "chuồng" (corral) mà không có rào điện. Sau khi loại bỏ zombie này, người chơi sẽ nhận tiếp một cây khác, và khi trồng xong, đợt tấn công tiếp theo sẽ tiến vào. Cứ như thế, người chơi sẽ phải vượt qua từng đợt tấn công tương ứng từng lần cho cây một, cho đến khi hết màn thì thôi. Last Stand : Trang chi tiết: Last Stand (PvZ2) Người chơi sẽ được cho một lượng mặt trời cố định để thiết lập sẵn một hàng phòng thủ trong trò chơi này. Tất cả các cây miễn phí, cũng như cây sản xuất mặt trời đều sẽ bị cấm dùng, và các zombie ở đây cũng sẽ không mang theo Plant Food cho người chơi lấy. Tuy nhiên, hai đến ba Plant Food sẽ được cho sẵn cho người chơi, và họ sẽ phải sử dụng chúng, cũng như nghĩ ra một chiến thuật hợp lý để có thể qua các màn này. Nếu chiến thuật đó đủ tốt thì thậm chí người chơi sẽ không phải sử dụng đến Plant Food mà vẫn qua được màn dễ dàng. Locked and Loaded : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded Các màn này sẽ yêu cầu người chơi sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn. Trong số đó có thể có các cây chưa được mở khóa, nhưng người chơi vẫn có thể sử dụng được chúng tại đây. Các màn kiểu này thường được thiết kế để người chơi dùng thử tính năng của các cây chuẩn bị được mở khóa ở các màn sau, hoặc các cây cao cấp tung ra cùng thế giới đó. Big Bad Butte : Trang chi tiết: Big Bad Butte Big Bad Butte là Endless Zone đặc thù của Wild West, và được mở khóa sau khi hoàn thành Ngày 3. Người chơi có thể luyện tập kĩ năng, cũng như thiết lập kỉ lục cá nhân của mình tại đây bằng cách qua được càng nhiều màn càng tốt. Càng lên các màn cao hơn, mật độ zombie xuất hiện cũng càng nhiều, thậm chí cả Gargantuar. Cũng ở các màn cao hơn, lượng đường ray chiếm diện tích bãi trồng cũng sẽ rất nhiều, khiến cho khả năng khai thác bãi trồng của người chơi bị hạn chế khá đáng kể. Zombot War Wagon : Trang chi tiết: Zombot War Wagon Zombot War Wagon xuất hiện ở màn cuối cùng của Wild West, và là trùm của thế giới này. Nó có thể biến ra tất cả các loại zombie ở Wild West ngoại trừ Flag Cowboy Zombie và Zombie Bull. Nó có hai đòn tấn công chính, đó là bắn ra một vài tên lửa lên vài vị trí ngẫu nhiên trên bãi trồng, hoặc lùi lại một chút rồi lao ra, tiêu diệt tất cả cây cũng như zombie trên hai hàng mà nó đi qua, trừ khi bị cản lại bởi Plant Food. Các tên lửa có thể được bắn vào bốn ô thuộc cột chứa đường ray, hoặc ba ô không có đường ray bất kì trên bãi trồng. Người chơi chỉ được trồng các cây cho trên băng chuyền, và tất cả chúng đều là các cây lấy được ở Wild West. Thư viện ảnh ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 WW WM.png|Wild West trên màn hình chọn thế giới (Trước bản 4.0.1) Screenshot 2014-10-12-18-01-17.png|Tổng quan wildwestmap - Copy.png|Bản đồ mới của Wild West Screenshot 2013-10-08-19-53-48.png|Bản đồ thế giới trước bản 1.7 Wild West Lawnmower.png|Máy cắt cỏ của Wild West Screenshot 2014-10-26-12-17-38.png|Wild West với hình nền bị lỗi FRWWd24U.png|Một màn chơi ở Wild West FRWWd4U.png|Lấy được Chili Bean FRWWd23U.png|Khi hoàn thành một màn FRWWd11U.png|Một màn dùng toàn Puff-shroom Westboss.png|Ngày 25 - chưa hoàn thành, chuẩn bị hoàn thành và đã hoàn thành Wild West Ad.jpg|Một hình ảnh quảng cáo của Wild West only westerners are coded to dance..PNG|Chỉ có các zombie ở Wild West mới được lập trình để nhảy only westerners are coded to dance2..PNG|Một hình ảnh khác cho thấy chỉ có các zombie ở Wild West mới được lập trình để nhảy only westerners are coded to dance3..PNG|Hình ảnh cuối cùng cho thấy chỉ có các zombie ở Wild West mới được lập trình để nhảy Screenshot 2015-05-03-15-21-27.png|Phần 1 bản đồ của Wild west Wanted Sign.png|Lá thư Wild West World Map Icon.png File:Wild West Map.png|Một bản đồ khác trước bản 1.7 Wild_West_with_Difficulty.jpg|Wild West trên màn hình chọn thế giới Video Nhạc Chơi qua :''Xem Wild West/Chơi qua. Thông tin cơ sở * Wild West, Neon Mixtape Tour và Jurassic Marsh là các thế giới duy nhất không có đợt tấn công bất ngờ (như bão cát (Sand Storm) ở Ancient Egypt hay tập kích (Raiding Party) ở Pirate Seas). * Trên bản đồ thế giới, có một con kền kền bay qua một mô đất nổi nhỏ ở ngoài hình nền. * Wild West có Piñata Party đầu tiên vào ngày 4 tháng 9 năm 2014. * Nó là thế giới đầu tiên giới thiệu nhiều hơn một loại cây bắn đậu, cụ thể là Split Pea và Pea Pod. * Wild West, Pirate Seas, Ancient Egypt, Frostbite Caves, Neon Mixtape Tour, Lost City và Modern Day là các thế giới giới thiệu một hoặc nhiều loại cây cẩu đạn. Thể loại:Không gian Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Không gian